


Ice Cream and French Fries

by evelynIttor



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Food, French Fries, Gen, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander takes Dawn out to the park. Cotton candy bingo prompt Best friends forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream and French Fries

“Hey.” 

“Why are you here?” Dawn asked accusingly, opening the fridge to get out the bottle of orange juice.

Xander shrugged. “I dunno, thought we could spend some time together?”

Dawn scoffed and poured herself a glass. “Did Willow ask you to do this? I’m fine. I don’t need anyone to babysit me.”

“I’m not babysitting you.” Xander got a cup from the cupboard and grabbed one of the bananas from Tara’s new fruit bowl thingy. “I just have some time to kill. And Tara’s got an exam tomorrow so she’s not cooking tonight. I’m not going to force you to eat whatever Will cooks up.”

“It’s not that bad.” Dawn nursed her orange juice. She didn’t want to spend time with Xander, she didn’t want to spend time with anyone. She only came downstairs for some orange juice.

Xander’s eyes narrowed for a moment. “Sure. So, whatya say, we’ll hit the park? Get some cotton candy, ice cream, maybe fries from one of those trucks?”

“Rather stay here.” Dawn drained the last of her juice and rinsed out the bits of pulp into the sink.

“Too bad, get some clothes on, I’m taking you out.” Xander poked her. “I’m gonna sit here for ten minutes, then I’m putting you in my car, even if you still look like that.”

Dawn sighed and eight minutes later she was back in the kitchen, hair and teeth brushed, clean clothes on. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Ohh Dawnie, is that anyway to start our day together?” Xander led her out to the car and started off towards the part.

“How long do I have to do this for?” Dawn 

Xander didn’t answer her, just kept driving in silence until they parked and got out. “Fries or ice cream first?”

“I’m not hungry.” Dawn crossed her arms and tried to make her face say “I don’t want to have fun”.

“Good idea, I’ll get both.” Xander headed towards the fry truck and she followed after him. The fries smelled good and the grease dripped through the cardboard holder. Xander passed them over to her and raced off in the direction of the ice cream cart song.

She followed behind him slowly, picking at the fries. They were good, crispy and salty and just the right side of too greasy. It had been ages since she’d eaten something. Tara didn’t push it, just made smoothies, soup and milkshakes so she didn’t feel like throwing up after eating. 

By the time she caught up with Xander he was carrying two large cones and had an ice cream bar sticking out of his mouth.

“Need a hand?” Dawn grabbed one of the cones and sat down on a bench in front of some playground equipment.

Xander took a handful of fries and she licked her ice cream cone. The flavours mixed nicely together. The cold sweet ice cream and the salty fries complimented each other. 

“Still your favourite snack?” Xander asked, tearing off a piece of his ice cream bar for her. 

“I think so.” Dawn lifted up the top cookie on the ice cream bar and stuck a couple of fries under it. “I may have to reevaluate, have you ever had Tara’s pancakes? The funny shapes make them taste better.”

“I don’t know.” Xander dragged a fry through his melting ice cream. “This is pretty good.”

Dawn smiled a little. “You always said it was gross. How’d you remember anyway? It’s been years since you took me to get junk food.”

“Have you seen the stuff Anya eats? This is nothing.” Xander sucked the ice cream off of a fry. “Come on Dawnie, we used to do stuff together all the time.”

“I guess.” Dawn shifted closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. “Thanks.”

Xander didn’t say anything, he just elbowed her lightly and took another lick of his ice cream.


End file.
